


I Need Action

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Over The Looking Glass [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Inspired by Music, Music, Musicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "Musicians/Bands" for Femslash100's Alternate Universe drabblecycle</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need Action

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from the song "Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me. This part also contains lyrics from "Beyoncé - Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)"

 

  
Face your fear.

The advice from the previous universe was heavy on Regina's mind.

She was sitting on sofa watching the band rehearse. Emma was singing. Ruby was on drums, Belle on bass and David on guitar.

They finished playing and Regina clapped and cheered.

They gave exaggerated bows to their audience of one. Emma drank some water while Belle sat on Ruby's lap and shared some kisses.

"So," Emma said to Regina. "This is one we've been working on." Emma motioned for the rest of the band to get ready. "We'd like some honest feedback."

"Hit me with it," Regina grinned.

Her blood chilled the moment they started to play.

_"All the single ladies, All the single ladies, all the single ladies."_

They were good. Really good. It was a rocked up version of the song Regina knew from her world. Emma sang with the right mix of sass and sexy. The lyrics were a little different, with a sapphic twist but it was mostly the same.

Regina tapped her foot. As Emma sang _"If you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it."_ Regina slipped her hand in her pocket. She held the little red box she found there. The box with the engagement ring in it.

Regina was exhausted, and keeping track of all of the different worlds and versions of herself was getting confusing.

Regina decided.

Despite the danger of devastating heartbreak and perhaps remaining cursed forever Regina decided to face her fear.

 


End file.
